Blooper List
This is a complete list of bloopers K41 has made between 2015 and 2020. The sh*tty era: In 2015 K41 was just starting as a Youtuber and blooper maker. He did not know how to make bloopers, and the ones he did made were crappy. He also did not know stop motion, so his videos were only shorts that were uploaded in 30 second to one minute increments. K41 was also only know as Knexinator41, before he shortened his name. K41 originally planned on being an active Youtuber, but real life stuff got in the way. There were supposed to be more than 2 bloopers in this era, such as an unnamed one involving a Demolition Derby style blooper (which later became Season 3's Demolition Derpy), as well as another unnamed one where Yoshi and Toad go into a haunted mansion (which will be Season 4's upcoming The Mansion of Mansioness, which will be the 2019 Halloween Special), but they were scrapped and never made but instead saved for later bloopers. K41 also did not use text and instead did voice acting. His scenery and set use was nonexistent, as he filmed the characters on his desk with no background. Another important thing to note, he used his hands to move the characters and none of the characters had any legs. K41 just took videos with his iPad and directly uploaded them to Youtube. K41 had Knex and Lego Minecraft, but had not yet acquired any Lego City or other sets. The sh*tty Era lasted from October 2015 to November 2015 The Sh*tty Era Bloopers: Who Killed Steve *This blooper was uploaded into 4 seperate parts. The 3Spooky5Me Story *This blooper was supposed to be uploaded in parts but K41 only ever made Part 1. The Revival Era: After not uploading any videos from December 2015 to January 2017, K41 finally started uploading videos again, but did not upload another blooper until June 2017. His bloopers began to see some changes, as the characters now had legs, actual sets were used, and instead of 1 long recorded video there were 6 second pictures as well as short videos. There was still no text, however, and no music or sound effects, just voice acting. The Revival Era lasted from June 2017 to August 2017. Revival Era Bloopers: Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time The Spaghetti Robbery Into the World *This blooper was uploaded into 3 different parts. Also this is part of the Super Minecraft Knex blooper series. Mario the Realtor *This blooper is part of the Mario's Awd Jawbs series. An Eclipseful Ending (to summer) *This blooper celebrated the solar eclipse that took place in the United States on August 21, 2017. The Transition Era: K41 now used Windows Movie Maker instead of iMovie, as well as text and music in addition to voice acting to make his bloopers. He also started a crappy version of stop motion. The transition era lasted from October 2017 to November 2017. Transition Era Bloopers: The Race *This blooper had no music/sound effects Mushroom Wars *75th video special The Vegas Era: K41 now used Sony Vegas Pro to make his videos. He now uses tons of music, sound effects, and text speak in addition to the voice acting. His stop motion has gotten better. The Vegas Era has lasted since December 2017. K41 also started using custom figures in his videos that were represented by other channels such as JWBJames and thatwaspointless. He also now starts using an Ipad stand to avoid a lot of the shaky and weird camera angles the previous bloopers had. The Vegas Era Bloopers: Platform Perils *This blooper was a Christmas Special Pipe Pressure *This blooper is divided into 3 parts. This is the first blooper to feature a Youtuber that K41 doesn't know in real life, making this blooper both in the Vegas Era and also in the Youtuber Era. The Youtuber Era: The Youtuber Era is kind of another transition era where K41 still makes bloopers similar to his old style, however with some noticeable changes. The iPad stand is used even more, allowing 2 characters to move at a time instead of one during recording mode. During this era K41 starts to use Stop motion a lot more, and also use text for dialogue more and more and voice acting less and less. K41 still does a majority of it voice acting, though. Since he has built all of his Legos and Knex by this era, there is a lot more variety in the background and scenery. The biggest change is that he features various Youtubers such as JWBJames, Tanto64, SMG4, and others using custom Mario Knex figures. He has also begun to use external images a little bit. The bloopers have also gotten more random during this era, although there is less swearing, and some swearing done by K41 himself can be censored with a *beep*. Youtuber Era Bloopers: Pipe Pressure *Even though this is also in the Vegas Era, this can technically be considered part of the Youtuber Era because it is more similar to those bloopers. Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario? *This blooper is also known as Ssenmodnar Knex: Mario is Missing Edition. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2018 128 Ways to Kill Steve *This blooper was a 128 subscriber special. Mario's Multiversal Mixup *This blooper was a 150 sub special and was also made in collaboration with Tanto64 celebrating his 1 year anniversary. Reviving Steve *This blooper was a direct sequel to 128 Ways to Kill Steve. A Normal Day *SMK Blooper Shorts Spaghetti Liar *SMK Blooper Shorts The Goomba Escape *This blooper is a 250 sub special The Spaghetti Virus *SMK Blooper Shorts Shy Guy Scramble *SMK Blooper Shorts The Knex Blooper Competition Knexinator's New Car The Stolen Shoes Lego Love The Demolition Derpy Christmas 2018: It's a Wonderful Knex Life *SMK Christmas 2018 Special. This is the first blooper to feature GMOD. The Reloaded Era: The Reloaded Era is when K41 started streaming part-time, so his bloopers weren't uploaded as frequently. The ones he did upload, however, improved in quality once more, as they now feature backgrounds and more external images, as well as more sound effects, and K41's dialogue is sped up and edited better so it isn't slow-moving. Stop motion is used more as well, and accounts for almost half the video's length usually. The stories have gotten more wild, and Youtubers start to appear less and less, although they still occasionally make cameos. However, only Thatwaspointless and Tanto64 still play prominent roles, as K41 disappeared from the SM64 Community. Knexinator Origins Da Trial Mario's Awd Jawbs: Mario the Cop SMK Blooper Shorts: A Jailed Mario *This is a sequel to Mario the Cop. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 *600 subscriber special Awakening *This blooper was divided into 2 parts. This was originally going to be called "Herobrine's Reign of Terror". Shoot to the 64th Dimension *This is the first blooper to feature Super Mario 64. Ssenmodnar Knex 3 (Depressed Toad Edition) *Normally K41 makes Ssenmodnars for special occasions, but this time it was just for fun. This was originally going to be called "An Egatnom of Randomness" The Quality Era: In this era, K41 massively improved the quality of his bloopers once again. He now uses fishing line to lift his characters, and his hands appear barely if at all. He also uses fabric for backgrounds instead of the table, and his Lego table is less cluttered. He got a new Ipad, which is more modern, so all of the pictures/videos he takes are now in HD. He makes thumbnails for bloopers now, and more animation and more refined and polished editing takes place, and his pictures are less choppy. Stop motion usually accounts for >95% of the blooper. Youtubers continue to make decreasing appearances (although Ruff64, K4747, Thatwaspointless, Tanto64, GV, and LG2D are exceptions, but they are used more as minor characters and cameos rather than main characters, and other Youtubers don't appear at all, or are used as generic people), and the stories become more retarded with even more sound effects being used. K41's friends get less screen time, while Mario becomes more of a main character. Side characters that usually only have minor roles such as Wario appear more frequently, and more side characters get their own standalone bloopers where K41 and Mario barely appear. Knexinator's Guides: How to make Bloopers! Scrapped Ideas *Office Sizing *Mario accidentally blows the Mushroom Kingdom Army (yeah that's still a thing) budget on an office building. So they have to be a company now, with Mario as the CEO. Worst of all the company's not making any money (Originally came up with during the Sh*tty Era) *The Mansion of Mansioness *Yoshi and Toad get lost in a mansion. (Originally came up with during the Revival Era, and will be the 2018 Halloween Special). *A Wiztard's Life for Me *First came up with during the Sh*tty Era, The Green Wizard from Who Killed Steve wrecks havoc with his magic. *There is an unnamed blooper involving a murder mystery, similar to Who Killed Steve, but this time it would feature all of the modern characters and involve more murders instead of just Steve. This was originally came up with during the Youtuber Era. Mini-Figures -The Knex crew gets trapped in real life. Trivia: K41 joined Youtube on May 22, 2015 but didn't upload any videos until August. His first blooper didn't come out until October. The first time K41 streamed Super Mario 64 was February 16, 2018, but didn't put Super Mario 64 into his bloopers until September 28, 2019. The first time K41 streamed GMOD was August 27, 2018, but didn't put GMOD into his bloopers until December 26, 2018.